I'll Follow You in to the Dark
by Stupidbutts
Summary: If were dead then why are we here? Rated T I'm playing it safe
1. Awake

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN SWEENEY TODD**

**Author's note: I got this idea from watching Beetlejuice and Corpse Bride. Enjoy**

Mrs. Lovett began to cough loudly, and crawl out of the ash dark oven; she fell on the cold stone floor. She stood up and dusted her self off. "_How did I get here?" _Nellie thought. She walked around the bake house, there she saw Sweeney.

"Mr. T, is that you" Nellie Whispered

He turned around, he was covered in blood. But his neck showed of a dark, red, cut wound. Once Mrs. Lovett saw that wounded she gasped,

"Mr. T is that…"

"Nellie what happened to your skin!?" The barber shouted

"My skin?" Mrs. Lovett asked, she saw her skin, it was glowing red. She ran into her bathroom to see her face but she didn't see anything. She screamed, and touched her face. She ran to Sweeney,

"What happened to us?" Nellie spat

"Simple, were dead" Sweeney answered

"Were DEAD, do you know who kill us?"

"_She doesn't remember" _Sweeney thought, they both walked out of the bake house. They stepped into the kitchen; Toby was sitting at one of the tables, gulping Gin straight from the bottle. He was holding the same razor that used to kill the barber,

"Toby killed you, why?" Nellie asked

"Umm… it's because I killed the other people and you fell into the oven" the barber lied

"Oh"

Nellie walked to Toby and waved her hand at Toby's face. He didn't move,

"He can't see us" Mrs. Lovett said. She opens the door of the Meat pie shop, but instead of walking into the London Street she fell in a dark hole. She let out a heart reached scream and held the edge of the hole. Her body hanged on the edge, she cried

"Get me the hell up!"

Sweeney pulled her up, she crawled on the floor. She gasped, to her the air never tasted sweeter and ground never felt more comfortable. The barber stared out into the street but it looked nothing like the Fleet Street. It was a hole in the world like a great black pit and it smelled like shit. He turned his head the stairs of the barber shop was still standing. He closed the door. He helped Mrs. Lovett up,

"Who's there" Toby barked into to the dark. The closing and opening of doors frighten him.

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney froze.

Toby walked towards the heavy sounds of breathing. Sweeney grabbed a rock (that happens to be there) and threw it at the far corner of the shop. Toby turned and wondered how a rock just happens to fly to a corner and run in to a wall.

Sweeney backed away from small boy and Nellie crawled into a different corner, traumatized from what she saw. Sweeney open the back door and jumped on the steps of the barber shop. Toby turned and closed the open door. Nellie cupped her mouth.

-

The barber began to walk up the steps, and floor bored. He turned to door of the shop, there a women stand. She had yellow hair,

"Lucy" he muttered

The women turned,

"Benjamin" Lucy shouted and leaked tears of joy. She too had the deep cut wound on her neck.

They both hugged and cried, finally seeing each other after 15 years. (And dead)

"What happened to your neck" Lucy asked

"I was killed" he answered

"Then how can I see you" She asked confused

"Your dead too"

"No, I'm not dead! Lucy cried, "That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Lucy you're dead like me, just look in the mirror"

She peered into the mirror, she saw nothing.

"And you too have the same wounded ad me"

"How I died, I don't remember"

Sweeney phased.

"I don't know" He lied

There was a slam. A huge book fell from the sky on to the barber chair, he walked over to the chair and picked up the book. He flipped threw it and stopped at one page

_Rules of the Dead_

_1) The dead will not be seen by the living (DO NOT SHOW YOUR SELF TO THE LIVING AND __**DO NOT TURST THE LIVING)**_

_2) Women usually remember don't remember how they are killed or their suicide_

He closed the book

"Do you remember anything about your death?" the barber asked


	2. The growing problem

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN SWEEENY TODD!!**

**Authors note: thanks for all the reviews!! **

"No Benjamin, I don't remember anything" Lucy replied. Her pale face glowed in the dim light. Sweeney forgot the last time anyone called him Benjamin, and then all of a sudden there was a loud blood- pierced scream in the meat pie shop.

"What was that" Lucy jumped

-

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FRICKIN RAT" Nellie screeched.

Beetle was on top of her, slowly lifting up her dress and pulling down his pants. She kicked him hard and darted toward the door. She pulled the door open and yelled,

"Mr. T where the hell are you"

Beetle got up and limped towards Nellie.

-

"Wait here Lucy" the barber said

"Benjamin" Lucy shouted. He turned "Be careful"

Sweeney walked on to the stairs and closed the door. He rushed down the steps but found that the door, in the back of the meat pie shop was closed. _Dam it! _Sweeney thought. He ran back up to his shop. _How do I get down there_ he thought. Lucy was walking towards the barber chair and saw the lever,

"Benny what is this" she asked

The barber walked over towards the lever, and pushed in with his shoe. The barber chair was pulled down and the trap door was set off. He jumped down into the bake house. Sweeney fell on his back, he moaned loudly.

"Benjamin Barker" a voice echoed

"Who's there?" Sweeney barked

"A particular Judge of so sort" Alexander spat

-

Nellie ran around the meat pie shop, throwing random objects at the beetle.

"Get away from me!" Nellie spat

**Reviews please!!**


	3. Surprise

**This has got to be the weirdest chapter I have ever written**

**ENJOY**

Nellie was screaming on the top of her lungs,

"Get away! Get away!" She screeched

Mrs. Lovett ran down in to the bake house to hid, but Beetle followed her down,

"When I Say get away I mean GET AWAY!" Nellie spat.

-

Lucy began to get inpatient, _where is he_. She looked around the room of some thing to do. Then she saw the book Benjamin was reading earlier, she pick it up. It had a lovely leather cover and old brown pages. Lucy flipped threw the pages, scanning threw then,

_Rules of the Dead_

_1) The dead will not be seen by the living (DO NOT SHOW YOUR SELF TO THE LIVING AND __**DO NOT TURST THE LIVING)**_

_2) Women usually remember don't remember how they are killed or their suicide_

_3) Remember don't leave your "death zone" or fall in the endless hole. _

-

Nellie bumped into Sweeney,

"Mr. T" Nellie jumped

"Nellie" Sweeney said

"Nellie" Beetle spat

The trap door swung open and Lucy stood there,

"Benjamin" Lucy shouted and jumps on the bake house floor,

"Lucy!" Nellie spat

"Alexander" Lucy snarled

"Mr. T" Nellie said

"Mr. T" Lucy Said in a wired tone of voice

"Lucy" Alexander said

"Nellie" Sweeney said

"Beatle" Beatle shouts and the whole room fell silent


	4. She saw them

This was wired, the silent must stop,

"What the hell are you guys doing here" Nellie spat

Again every one was confused,

Then there were disturbers at the door. Anthony and Johanna were outside,

"Anthony, why are we here" Johanna said worried

"I'm just looking for Mr. Todd" Anthony said

They were in Mrs. Lovett's Kitchen, they're foot step creaked against the old and rooting wood. Johanna eye's darted every where. The "ghosts" stood completely still,

"Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett mama" Anthony shouted

No answer

"What are they doing there" Sweeney snapped

"I don't know" Nellie whispered

"Johanna" Lucy chirped happily

"Johanna" Judge Turpin said in a sexy voice

"Shut up you pervert!" Sweeney shouted and smacked Alexander in the back of his head

Johanna lifted her head,

"Did you head that?"

"Hear what" Anthony said

"Those voice" Johanna said and follows the sounds

Alexander and Sweeney broke out in to fight. Sweeney tackled Alexander on the floor and started to punch his rib. Alexander kicks Sweeney and run him against the wall,

"Benjamin stop it!" Lucy barked loudly

Then Johanna open the bake hose door, she gasped loudly

"Anthony" Johanna yelled

He rushed down. All the "ghosts" froze in place

"Oh my lord" Anthony spat "Mr. T is dead"

"No, he is right there next to Judge Turpin" Johanna pointed


	5. The end of her

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. **

"Johanna, there all gone" Anthony said

"No! I saw them" Johanna spat "If there dead then the ghosts are back and they will never go away"

"Johanna, I'm afraid we can't leave this place"

Johanna look down, they were in the kitchen of the meat pie shop. Meanwhile, back in the bake house every thing was silent. Expect for the slight flicker of the burning oven,

"Nellie, what happen to your skin" Lucy said worried "its red"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me" Nellie muttered under her breath

"It's sexy" Beatle drooled

Nellie gave the Beatle a disused look,

Johanna, disappointed, looked up at Anthony,

"Where will we live?"

"I don't know, I guess we could live here. It's going to be cheap."

"What do you mean?"

"People died here. Usually people don't live in hunted houses"

Sweeney glared at Judge Turpin and Beatle. Alexander looked at Lucy with a seductive grin, Sweeney saw this

"Get away from my wife" He snapped

Nellie heart sunk, _he still loves that women_. Alexander did indeed remember how he died.

"I bet your wife does want you anymore, by the fact you killed her!" Alexander spat

Lucy turned around, her eyes welling up with tears. "Benjamin" She muttered and placed her hand on the neck wound. "How could you" Lucy cried and ran towards the bake house door. _I have hope!_ Nellie thought.

Johanna and Anthony were still sitting at the tables, and then the bake house door flung open. Lucy was crying and ran towards the front door, Alexander and Sweeney following her. She pulled it open and all most feel throw, but Alexander ran into her and made her fall backwards. But luckly held on to the edge of the door, hanging for dear life, Alexander fell off to but grabbed Lucy's legs and also, hanging on for dear life. Sweeney heard Lucy's cries; Johanna looked at this in horror.

"Anthony tell me you can see this" Johanna pleaded and pointed at the door

"Are you ok Johanna" Anthony asked

Nellie and Beatle froze in there place, not knowing what to do.

"Lucy!" Sweeney shouted

She screamed in fear,

"Get off of me Alexander" Lucy cried loudly

Sweeney tried to pull Lucy up but both she and Alexander were too heavy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up on to the wooden kitchen floor but she slipped and fell. She screamed in terror, she fell in to the blank darkness, (along with Judge Pervert Turpin).

"Lucy" Sweeny screamed

No responses, just the faint screams. Tear streamed on to the floor as he punched the wall and sunk to the floor.

**Give Reviews please! Please, please, please review. (No criticism) **


	6. Half Way

Sweeney feel over, he focused the tear far back. Nellie came rush out of the bake house, She hovered over him, worried,

"Mr. T, are you ok" Nellie shouted

He didn't reply. Johanna on the other hand.

"Anthony, the ghosts are following me. They will never go away" She said calmly and began to silently cry

"Johanna, ever thing will be okay" Anthony tried to comfort her

Johanna shakes her head violently and cries in small whimpers. Nellie helped Sweeney up off the floor,

"I'm so tried of being here!" the barber spat angrily and kicked a chair. Thou Johanna can see what is going on Anthony can't and just saw,

"Did that chair just move?!"

Johanna nodded,

"Am I half way up to heaven or am I half way down to bloody hell!" The barber shouted

"Easy Love, hush now" Nellie tried to ease him. But failed,

"Why should clam DOWN!" Sweeney barked

"Mr. T", a small voice whispered the barber turned around.

"What!"

It was Johanna, "Please sir, what is going on here? Why can I see you and Anthony can't" the barber froze, not knowing what to say.

**Short chapter. Give reviews please**


	7. The Rules Of The Dead

"Umm, Mrs. Lovett, how can she see us? I thought we were dead" Sweeney said

"I don't know love" Mrs. Lovett replied

_1) The dead will not be seen by the living (DO NOT SHOW YOUR SELF TO THE LIVING AND __**DO NOT TURST THE LIVING)**_

He walked upstairs and pulls the book off the dingy floor, and reread the 'rules'. He walked back towards Mrs. Lovett, book in hand,

"Mrs. Lovett can I talk to you" He muttered softy. Nellie nodded and followed him.

Johanna turned around and faced Anthony. He looked at her as if she was completely lost her marbles. Johanna's face softened,

"Johanna are you…" Anthony started

"Bewitched, crazy, nuts" Johanna suggested

"No, tired"

"I don't know Anthony"

Meanwhile….

"It says right here that the living will not see the dead" the once was barber snapped

"Dose it say, Can't or Will not" Mrs. Lovett reasoned

Sweeney sighed, "Well we can't prove that we exist"

"The sailor boy thinks that she just seeing things but Mr. T. She your daughter, you do trust her. Right"

"I do trust her; it's the boy that I don't trust"

"That is true… do you think we could just scare them away,"

"Why would we do that?"

"I don't know it was just a suggestion"

Mrs. Lovett began to pace around the room, Johanna can hear ever step that se is taking. Anthony isn't that convinced about the ghost problem. Johanna left Anthony and walked towards the ghosts,

"I know you can see me, Please just explain why I am seeing you guys" Johanna pleaded

Nellie felt sympathy on her, "Come on Love. Sit down" Johanna did as told. The once was barber was a little confused him self,

"I honestly don't know love, this book isn't much help as well" Nellie said sweetly and handed Johanna 'The book for the dead'. She flip throw the book and looked as if she understood it,

_Page 21_

_The living will not see the dead and or ghost by family experience or being hunted during day light. _

_S.E:_

_Alone in the dark hours don't compare the loneliness in day_

_Thou it's only possible for people who 'really see past the beauty'_

**Give reviews please!! I'm a review addict and I need my drug filled Reviews**


	8. He Saw Them

_Page 21_

_The living will not see the dead and or ghost by family experience or being hunted during day light. _

_S.E:_

_Alone in the dark hours don't compare the loneliness in day_

_Thou it's only possible for people who 'really see past the beauty'_

Johanna looked up at the baker,

"I think I know what it means" Johanna said "S.E means simple explanation and Living can only see the dead if they had a terrible family experience. But I don't know if I had a family experience"

Sweeney looked up at her in shock, then asked,

"Do you know you real farther?"

Johanna shook her head, "I never knew my farther. Mr. Turpin said that my farther walk out on my family when I was only a baby. He said that he never wanted kids"

"I Johanna I am you're-"

Anthony came inside, "Johanna, I don't think you're crazy" He pointed outside and there was Beatle running around the kitchen.

"Where is out!!" Beatle screamed

But Sweeney could care less about the fat monster and shoved him outside. The demon barber hear Beatle's screams of falling till there was no sound left then push the young sailor boy inside Mrs. Lovett's room.

Anthony finally saw the barber and the baker, his eyes widen. "Mr. Todd" The barber nodded, "Johanna I see them now"

"So what were you saying Mr. Todd" Johanna said

"Nothing Johanna" The barber smeared

Mrs. Lovett was looking at the book intensely, "What does that mean" she said and point towards the book. It read,

_Page 46_

_Live outside your death area_

**Give reviews **


	9. You Had To Know The Truth

_Live outside your death area_

_When living outside your death area can only happen in two ways, first a living guardian has to escort you outside by it's own point of view. Second you have to make them the outside world in your eyes, the best time to do this is to go in 9:00 in the afternoon._

_9:00 in the Afternoon_

_9:00 in the Afternoon is the best time for anything; your time zone is a trick to your mind. A setting of place to follow by to fall in place of the sun, even living can see this time zone. Usually found in a clocks,_

"Nine in the Afternoon?" Anthony asked, confused

Everyone but Johanna was confused, "It's a different place, a different zone of time that people don't usually see an or follow"

"I still don't get it." Sweeney said confused, "What's with the clock?"

"I don't really know for sure, I think it's like to change the time period. Like here in the living world 12:00 is when the sun is in the center of the sky, the sun is the biggest clock for the living. I wonder if a regular clock is like a portal for anything." Johanna explained

"I'm still confused" Anthony said

"I kind of got it" Mrs. Lovett said

Sweeney looked at the clock, '8:00pm'

"If were going to see this time zone how are we suppose to know what time to change the time"

"I'm guessing 12:00 at midnight" Johanna said, "But do you mind if we stay the night here"

"Of course not love" Nellie chirped happily

Nellie walked towards the door out of her room, "We have only one bed, Toby used to sleep there but his one missing" Nellie sighed, "Come on lad, and let me show you" Anthony got up and left with Mrs. Lovett,

"So how can I see you again" Johanna asked

"You said that you never knew your father, because he walked out on your mom" Sweeney started. Johanna nodded, "That's not true"

"What," Johanna said confused

"He never walked out on your mother; Judge Turpin… lied to you. He arrested him for a false charge, he is a no good liar"

Johanna was speechless, "But…. How,"

They stood there silent.

_He is a womanizing freak! He raped your mother! _Sweeney almost said. He swallowed his words,

"Did you know him" Johanna muttered as tear drops fell to the floor

"Know who" The barber asked

"My father, did you know my farther"

He stood there, silent. He wanted to say that he was her farther. But he was a killer that killed his own wife. Sweeney phased,

"Benjamin Barker is dead" Sweeney Todd said. He didn't lie thou, Benjamin Barker died long ago. While he was sitting in his prison cell,

Johanna gasped, "How did he die"

"He died in his prison cell; he died from loneliness and stress"

Johanna's tears stained her pale face as she sat down, she took a deep breath.

**Give reviews**


	10. NOTE

**HELLO MY FANS! Sorry I haven't been updating but I god awful writers block. If I can get a fee ideas or request I would be more then glad to write them **

**THANKS **


End file.
